pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Camerupt
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Numel |gen=Generation |species=Eruption Pokémon |type=Fire |type2=Ground |metheight=1.9 m |imheight=6'09" |metweight=220.0 kg |imweight=485.0 lbs. |ability=Magma Armor Solid Rock |dw=Anger Point |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Red |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Camerupt |2-jname=メガバクーダ Mega Bakuuda |2-ndex=323M |2-ndexprev=Numel |2-ndexnext=Torkoal |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexunova= |2-evofrom=Numel |2-gen=Generation |2-species=Eruption Pokémon |2-type=Fire |2-type2=Ground |2-metheight=2.5 m |2-imheight=8'02" |2-metweight=320.5 kg |2-imweight=706.6 lbs. |2-ability=Sheer Force |2-body=08 |2-egg1=Field |2-color=Red |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Camerupt (Japanese: バクーダ Bakuuda) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Camerupt is a medium-sized camel Pokémon. Camerupt have three, blue circles on each side of its body. Camerupt have four, short, orange legs, three orange hairs on its head and has an orange tail. It also has two stone humps (similar to volcanoes) on its back. Gender differences Females Camerupt have slightly bigger humps than the males. This also goes with its pre-evolved form Numel. Natural abilities Camerupt has the abilities Magma Armor and Solid Rock along with the hidden ability Anger Point. Magma Armor prevents Camerupt from being frozen while Solid Rock reduces a super effective move's power on Camerupt. Anger Point maximizes Camerupt's Attack stats when being hit by a critical hit. Evolution Camerupt evolves from Numel as of level 33. It can further evolve into Mega Camerupt using its Mega Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Camerupt= |-| Mega Camerupt= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Fissure]]|—|—|5|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 1 |'Eruption'|150|100|5|Fire|Special|Beautiful|6|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} N/A |'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 1 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 5 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 12 |'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 8 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 15 |'Flame Burst'|70|100|15|Fire|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 19 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 22 |'Lava Plume'|80|100|15|Fire|Special|Tough|2|2}} 26 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 29 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|3|0}} 31 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 33 |Rock Slide|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 39 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 46 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 52 |'Eruption'|150|100|5|Fire|Special|Beautiful|6|0}} 59 |[[Fissure]]|—|—|5|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special}} 1 |'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical}} 5 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special}} 8 |'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical}} 12 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 15 |'Flame Burst'|70|100|15|Fire|Special}} 19 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 22 |'Lava Plume'|80|100|15|Fire|Special}} 26 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special}} 29 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status}} 31 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 33 |Rock Slide|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 39 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 46 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical}} 52 |'Eruption'|150|100|5|Fire|Special}} 59 |[[Fissure]]|—|—|5|Ground|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 323 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 323 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 323 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 323 front.png |dpsprf=DP 323f front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 323 front.png |ptsprf=DP 323f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 323 front.png |hgsssprf=DP 323f front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Camerupt BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Camerupt BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Camerupt XY.gif |orasspr = Camerupt XY.gif |VIback = Camerupt Back XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Camerupt made multiple appearances in the anime. It first appeared in AG046: Candid Camerupt! where it battled Ash's Pikachu. It appeared minorly in AG086: Lights, Camerupt, Action! who helped a trainer called Elijah film. One was used by Factory Head Noland in AG136: Numero Uno Articuno. A Camerupt made a cameo in DP091: One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. In DP140: Historical Mystery Tour!, a Camerupt attack Ash, Brock, and Dawn. One appeared in DP171: Dawn of a Royal Day!. One finally appeared in MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions in the opening scenes. *Vicky's Camerupt *Elijah's Camerupt *Camerupt (DP140) *Camerupt (MS019) *Courtney's Camerupt Trivia *The only Pokémon that has the same type combination as Camerupt and Numel is Primal Groudon. *Camerupt is the only Pokémon to have all of its abilities differing from its pre-evolution Numel. *In Pokémon Colosseum, Camerupt's shiny coloration is dark red with green rings instead of black with yellow rings. Origins Camerupt appears to be based on a Bactrian camel with volcanoes for humps. Mega Camerupt is, like Numel, based on a dromedary camel. Its association with lava may be an attempt to avert the "camels store water in their humps" myth prevalent in popular culture, as camels actually store fat in their humps, both fat and lava having more solid consistencies than water and both producing heat. Camerupt's English name comes from the words "camel" and "eruption". Bakūda comes from "bakudan" (Japanese for "bomb"), Bactrian (the type of camel it's based on), and "rakuda" ("camel" in Japanese). Gallery 323Camerupt AG anime.png 323Camerupt-Mega XY anime.png 323Camerupt Dream.png 323Camerupt Mega Dream.png 323Camerupt Pokemon Colosseum.png 323Camerupt Pokémon PokéPark.jpg Camerupt-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Camelid Pokémon